how did we get here?
by Arya phantom
Summary: me and my brother and mom somehow end up in Equestria! as we try and find our way back we go on adventures and i begin to realize i dont want to leave! will me and family leave or stay in the world of weridy colored ponys...
1. Chapter 1

i sighed as i finshed the drawing of my mom as a pony. "well thats done" i said as i felxed my hand it was cramped from holding down the mouse button for so long. i saved the drawing and was about to start another when suddenly i heard hoof steps behind me, before i could look behind myself I feel something smack me in the back of the head. But instead of crashing face-first into the computer screen, I fall into it.

Out of nowhere, i yelped-no make that screamed-as I feel pain on my back as something grows out of my back. Suddenly the pain and growing stops as i black-out

* * *

as consciousness returns to me i felt the sun's rays on myself, i bleary opened my eyes everthing i saw was fuzzy. when my eyes focused i saw a dark forest to the right of me. green felds to the left of me. i wondered where i was, as i got to my hoofs-

wait hoofs?

this realisation made me fall on my flank. i looked over myself, my fur coat's color was Periwinkle and my tail-and my mane i guessed-was brown like my hair and i had wings and on my flank was a midnight blue bloch with a white moon and gold stars. with a jolt i realised i was night heart my ponyself.

i heard someone behind me move and i looked behind me and i gasped in surprise.

i saw my brother's ponyself lightning striker and my mom's ponyself Regal Dusk laying on the ground Regal Dusk was a purple alicorn with a dark brown mane and tail and brown eyes-her eyes were closed at the time-and lightning striker was a white pegasus with two feathers in his wings dark red and he had a dark brown mane and tail and brown eyes-his eyes were closed at the time

then lightning striker opened his eyes which locked on to me "okay what you do now dummy" my eyes widened in surprise. only my brother called me that!  
"kit is that you?" i said using my brother's nickname he rolled his eyes at me "okay first dont call me kit second yes its me and where are we?"

"i think we are in Equestria" i said. his eyes widened "then our first order of business is to find out how we got here and how to get back" he said "i have no idea how we got here and by the way i think its best if we call each other by our ponyself's names while we here " i said "okay what yours and mine ponyself's names?" he asked "mine is night heart, night for short and yours is lightning striker, lightning for short and mom's is Regal Dusk, Dusk for short" i said listing off the names

"okay while we wait for mom to wake up why dont we get use to our pony bodys" my brother lightning said "good idea" i said and we stood only to fall back on our flanks

this wasn't going to be easy -

* * *

hello just so you know im going to call my brother and mother their pony names see you in chapter 2 :)


	2. Chapter 2

as it turns out some stuff came with us. my backpack came although it turned in to a sadlebag and the percy jackson and the olympians book series and from heroes of olympus book series the lost hero and the son of neptune and the mark of athena and my blue star earrings and my hour-glass necklace came with me at least that is what i saw when i looked very quickly in my sadlebag. with lighting his backpack(it turned in to a sadlebag too) some asorted books and a ps3 game came with him. with mom her necklace, her purse(it also turned in to a sadlebag too) and some asorted books came with her. when mom woke up it took me and lighting a hour to calm her down.

she was pretty freaked out that we turned into ponys. and after that we managed to get semi-use-to our pony bodys although mom and lighting didnt know a lot on how to use their wings, i knew a little about wings so i could sorta fly and after i got a good look around i saw the dark forest was the everfree forest which ment we were close to ponyville as i could see ponyville in the distance. as we started walking to ponyville i filled mom in about us being in Equestria she was the least to say, surprised. i also warned her about pinkie pie and no matter what pinkie would throw us a welcome party.

Once we were in the town, a pink Earth Pony ran in front of us."OOOOH! hitherewhatsyourname?" she yelled happily, after that i couldnt understand a word she said

i must have had a look of confusion on my face because someone said "uh pinkie pie i think your fast talking is confusing this lovely pegasus"

i looked up and saw rainbow dash standing on a cloud above me and she flew down and landed in front of me making my heart race. why did my heart race when she landed in front of me?

she stuck her hoof out and said "hello my is rainbow dash what's your name?" i shook her hoof and said "my name is night heart"  
as i let go of her hoof she said "nice to meet you night, want to go flying?" i sadly shook my head and said "sorry but me and my family need to find a place to live as we just got here" that was half of the truth. the other part of it was i didn't know how to fly yet. she nodded in understanding and said "alright see you around cutie" i swear if i wasn't already blushing i was now. then she flew off and my face returned to normal.

* * *

later that night i was standing on a hill looking at the stars i had learned twilight sparkle wasn't here which meant this was before the first episode before the start of the series!

right now lighting and mom were at a inn in ponyville, i didn't even know there was a inn there! i sighed as i blew a piece of my mane out of my eyes, wanting to know many things. how long before the first episode started? why did my heart race when i saw rainbow dash? and most importantly why were we here!?

i heard a _swish _sound and i looked back and saw my wings were open. i shook my head, annoyed. my wings had done this many and i repeat _many times_ today. i looked back to the stars they looked so...peaceful not like the stars back home i really wanted to see them up close. i suddenly heard a song in my mind not noticing i could hear it with my own ears!

it was Believe from Barbie And The Diamond Castle and i started to sing it.  
**_Hidden beneath the ground,  
Is the spring that feeds the creek,  
Invisible as the wind,  
That you feel upon your cheek._**

_**And every breeze that whispers,**_  
_**Reminds us constantly,**_  
_**Sometimes what's real,**_  
_**Is something you can't see,**_

_**Believe in all that can be,**_  
_**A miracle starts whenever you dream,**_  
_**Believe and sing from your heart,**_  
_**You'll see your song will hold the key.**_

_**Waiting behind the clouds,**_  
_**Is a sky that's always clear**_  
_**And chasing away the doubts,**_  
_**You watch the sun appear**_

_**It's shining to remind you,**_  
_**As each new day begins.**_  
_**There's always hope if you just let it in**_

_**Believe in all that can be**_  
_**A miracle starts whenever you dream**_  
_**Believe and sing from your heart you'll see**_  
_**Your song will hold the key.**_

i looked to the star painted sky wishing i could fly and suddenly i felt years of flying rush into my mind and i continued singing.

_**You can paint the stars,  
You can touch the sky  
Spread your wings and discover you can fly**_

i jumped off the hill and spread my wings and flapped them trying to fly and suddenly i was flying around the clouds.  
_**  
Won't know until you try**_

_**Believe in all that can be**_  
_**A miracle starts whenever you dream**_  
_**Believe and sing from your heart you'll see**_  
_**Your song will hold the key**_  
_**Oohh,**_  
_**Believe and dream what can be**_  
_**Ask with your heart and you will receive**_  
_**Believe the beauty is yours to see**_  
_**Your song will hold the key...**_

i landed on the hill very happy i could fly and finished the song.  
_**  
Aahhhhh...  
(When you) BELIEVE, BELIVE, When you believe**_

i fell to the ground. exhausted from my little Flight and my body-if it could talk-said 'you will sleep now' and consciousness left me to the realm of dreams.


End file.
